This invention relates to animal identificaton tag application tools and, more particularly, to an applicator tool for a two piece identification tag assembly.
While there have been many prior art attempts to develop satisfactory animal identification tools, to a certain extent the design and construction of such tools have been necessitated by particular animal identification tag designs. Nonetheless, there are certain desireable characteristics and problems common to various animal identification designs. For example, an applicator tool should be operable by minimum force and accomplish installation of a tag as quickly as possible with minimal injury to the animal and minimal potential of damage to the tag or injury to the person applying the tag. In addition, the ease of application of the tag must not compromise the permanence of attachment of the tag on the animal.
The present invention provides an applicator tool which enables easy operation by minimal force application, reduction in tag breakage resulting from application forces, fast application of the tag to the applicator tool and the animal, and fast and easy withdrawal of the tag from the applicator tool after mounting of the tag on an animal. The applicator tool is particularly adapted and arranged for use with a particular type of ear tag assembly to provide particularly beneficial results in combination therebetween.